El Mañana
by LiaraPrinceton Translator
Summary: Cuando Nanaba descubre que está embarazada, tanto ella como Mike se ven en el dilema de terminar con ello o traer a su mundo albergado de titanes a su propio hijo. Las consecuencias de su decisión recaerán también en Erwin, Hange y Levi. Traducción autorizada de The Tomorrow. ¡Bienvenidas sus lecturas!


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esto es un fic y una traducción sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Soy LiaraPrinceton, nuevita por ese fandom...

Aunque deseo venir pronto a escribir por aquí, este fic es sólo una traducción de una gran historia publicada en inglés por mercyandmagic.

Los personajes centrales son Mike y Nanaba, con apariciones muy bellas y divertidas de otros veteranos. Así que, si gustas de alguno de ellos, o simplemente deseas leer algo que te conmoverá, ¡bienvenido!

Es la primera traducción que hago para un fic, así que, háganme saber qué tal lo hice.

Todos los créditos y honores a mercyandmagic, que, de verdad, hizo un gran trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de traducirlo!

Y a los demás... ¡Siéntense y disfruten!

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El Mañana**_

 **Por Mercyandmagic ©**

 **Traducción autorizada de LiaraPrinceton ©**

 **Créditos de portada a su autor original**

 **.**

 **.**

Mike despertó, sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Nanaba y sentir a su cuerpo esbelto acurrucarse contra el suyo.

—Linda mañana —ella apartó de sus ojos un mechón de su cabello, rubio y despeinado

Juguetonamente, Mike sacudió su cabello y le regresó la sonrisa. Siempre había sido taciturno y deferente, pero últimamente, tras sus preciosas noches con Nanaba, ese lado suyo tan travieso había podido abrirse paso.

Nanaba envolvió un brazo alrededor de su pétreo y cálido pecho.

—Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así todo el día.

—Yo igual —giró, acomodándose sobre ella, y se dejó llevar por un beso.

—Mmmh... No deberías llegar tarde. ¿No estuvo Erwin cuestionándote al inicio de la semana? —murmuró.

Él suspiró. —Desafortunadamente.

Por mucho que estimara a Erwin, Mike no estaba seguro de que su amigo aprobara una relación entre dos líderes de escuadrón. Pero, a pesar de eso, mantenerse calladas las cosas no lo detendría de robar unos cuantos besos más.

—¿Te veré en la noche? —una vez vestidos, Mike acarició sus manos.

—Por supuesto, mini-titan —Nanaba estiró el cuello para dejarle un besito rápido en los labios antes escabullirse de vuelta a su propio cuarto en busca de una camisa limpia.

Para un guerrero de su talla y fuerza, Mike tenía el corazón más gentil que ella hubiese conocido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Oluo, ya basta! ¡Te lo digo, desde tu última misión has estado actuando como un verdadero cabeza hueca!

Nanaba se detuvo, camino a su entrenamiento, para espiar a dos de los más fuertes reclutas discutir, como de costumbre.

—Nanaba, ¿le dirías, por favor, a Oluo que me deje pasar? —Petra Ral apartó su bonito y exasperado rostro lejos de su compañero.

—Ella olvidó su cinturón. Yo sólo estoy tratando de enseñarle disciplina —Oluo contestó.

—La última vez que me di cuenta —Nanaba alzó una ceja—, tú seguías siendo un bebé recluta que ha sobrevivido, ¿cuánto? Oh, ¿tres años?

—Y el que hizo que el Escuadrón de Levi se llevara el mayor número de titanes muertos.

—Eso no significa que seas el líder de escuadrón o alguien superior a sus camaradas. Aquí, nosotros tratamos a todos con respeto —Nanaba cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose inusualmente mareada—. Deja que Ral entre por sus cosas.

—Lo siento, Petra —Oluo chistó cuando se hizo a un lado y le permitió a Petra continuar.

Entonces, Nanaba comenzó a sentir con mayor fuerza que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

—Hey, ¡alto ahí! —Oluo chilló.

—Oluo, granuja... —Petra dio la vuelta rápidamente, sólo para ver a Nanaba caer al suelo—: ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué alguien la sostenga!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Has comido algo hoy? —con sus anteojos puestos, el amable Dr. Gruber se paseó alrededor de su oficina.

Nanaba se presionó la cabeza con una mano; todavía seguía palpitando.

—No... Honestamente, no. En realidad, sólo me he sentido algo mareada.

—Humm... Podría ser por falta de alimento, entonces.

—Comí anoche. Pero he pasado más tiempo sin comida. Probablemente es sólo una enfermedad sin chiste. Estaré bien —se puso en pie.

—Alto ahí —el Dr. Gruber le bloqueó el paso—. Por favor, siéntate de nuevo, Nanaba. Sé que vas a regresar a tu entrenamiento dentro de 10 minutos a menos que te mantenga aquí. Así que considero mi deber médico el hacerte tantas pruebas como pueda. Sólo para estar seguros. No podemos permitirnos ningún soldado débil.

—Yo no soy débil —susurró, hundiéndose de nuevo en la silla de examinación.

—Entonces, no tendrás problema por perder un día de entrenamiento —el Dr. Gruber presionó sus achatados dedos sobre su muñeca—. Vaya, tu pulso está un poco acelerado.

—Es impaciente, como yo —le dijo, con una risa a la que Gruber tuvo que unirse.

Pero media hora después, el doctor estaba mortalmente serio.

—Nanaba... ¿Estás, humm… –cómo debería decir esto– envuelta de forma _romántica_ con alguien?

—¿Por qué? —Nanaba se sentó con rigidez.

—¿Sexualmente? —la cara del Dr. Gruber estaba casi tan roja como la suya—. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

—Dr. Gruber... —el corazón de Nanaba latió con pavor. _Por favor_ —: No puedo estar embarazada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nanaba no se unirá a nosotros. Al parecer está enferma —esa tarde, Erwin inició su reunión de personal con un ceño fruncido.

Mike sintió que la alarma lo sacudía. Nanaba había parecido normal esa mañana. Y si ambos se pusieran enfermos al mismo tiempo, bueno, su secreto podría descubrirse.

—Sí, escuché mucho de Oluo —Levi confirmó.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que ella estará bien después de descansar un poco —contestó Moblit.

La reunión se puso en marcha, pero la culpa carcomió a Mike. Sentía que debería estar a su lado, a pesar de que, probablemente, ella lo enviaría de regreso inmediatamente.

Tan pronto como la reunión terminó, Mike asintió para despedirse de Erwin y se apresuró hacia la habitación de Nanaba. Entró silenciosamente, por si acaso estaba durmiendo... Pero no encontró a nadie.

Crispando el entrecejo, caminó hacia la oficina del doctor. Nanaba no podía estar enferma, ¿o sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hange, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

—¡Nanaba! —Hange saltó, golpeando sus cuadernos de notas científicas para cerrarlos.

—¿Análisis sobre los titanes? —Nanaba crispó las cejas ante los extraños dibujos que había visto.

—Oh, bueno, sí. No soy una experta, pero si quiero convencer a Erwin de darme permiso para capturar algún titan, necesito presentarle algo convincente. Todo lo que me falta es otro resbalón y él podrá restringirme otra vez —Hange hizo una pausa—. Nanaba, por los muros, ¿por que estás llorando?

—Si... Si te lo digo... ¿puedes guardar el secreto?

—Depende de la naturaleza del secreto —respondió con seriedad.

Nanaba ahogó una risa: —Esa es la respuesta que esperaba.

—Por favor, siéntate —Hange se dejó caer sobre su escritorio, dejando libre su silla.

Nanaba se obligó a sí misma a tomar asiento.

—¿Sabes cómo interrumpir un embarazo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Yo... —Hange se congeló—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—Porque el Dr. Gruber no sabe —Nanaba pateó el piso.

—Aguarda. Tú tienes que estar embarazada para entonces interrumpir un embarazo —miró a la alta mujer.

Nanaba encontró sus ojos.

—Dilo o no te lo voy a creer...

—Sí. Lo estoy. Embarazada, así es.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Estás segura de que quieres interrumpirlo? —Hange no fue consciente de que se dejaba llevar otra vez por sus preguntas.

Nanaba sonrió a medias: —Sinceramente, ¿no te das una idea?

Hange lo pensó por un momento antes de emitir un fuerte jadeo:

—¡Nanaba!

Nanaba enterró el rostro dentro de las manos. Ella no podría hacer esto. No tendría que haberle pasado. ¡Que terminara! ¡Que terminara ahora mismo! Habría sido mejor que muriera en alguna misión.

—¿Y Mike ya lo sabe? ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

—No y no.

Hange frunció el ceño. —Nanaba.

—No puedo meterlo en problemas. Yo... Ya me siento bastante culpable por distraerlo como lo he hecho.

Hange resopló. —Entonces, no puedo ayudarte.

—¿Qué? —Nanaba gimió. Ahora tendría que ir al pueblo, encontrar a algún médico con experiencia en cortar…

No, no podía vivir esa presión, no podía traer tal deshonor a la de por sí ya despreciada Legión de Reconocimiento, no podía imponerle esa carga a Mike.

Hange sujetó sus muñecas. —Escucha, Nanaba: Yo _puedo_ ayudarte, pero realmente preferiría que hablaras con Mike primero. Escucha qué es lo que él tiene que decir al respecto. El amor es algo hermoso, y sólo un tonto no podría ver que ambos se quieren.

—¿Un tonto?

—Sí. Erwin y Levi son tontos.

—Oh, ¿así que… _Levi?_ —Nanaba no pudo resistirse y le ofreció a Hange una sonrisa ladina.

—Cállate —el rostro de Hange enrojeció—. Por favor, te suplico que lo hables con Mike. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Mentalmente también. Y justo ahora parece que estuvieras huyendo, y como tu amiga, no puedo dejarte actuar como una cobarde.

Nanaba frunció los labios. _Una cobarde_ …

—Hange… Yo…

—Sé que estás asustada. Voy a apoyarte sin importar cuál sea tu decisión —se puso en pie—. Y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mike encontró a Nanaba esperándolo en su propia habitación, sentada, sobre todos los lugares, precisamente en su cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Levi nos dijo que te desmayaste —llegó a su lado en tan sólo dos pasos. Se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos de Nanaba—. Por todos los Muros, ¿qué pasó?

Nanaba pegó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—¿Nanaba? —Mike se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Vamos, puedes decirme…

Nanaba fijó la mirada directamente dentro de sus ojos de lacio azul.

— _Estoy embarazada._

Mike sintió que la impotencia atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Embarazada… Ellos eran soldados… Lo suyo era algo secreto.

—¿Qué-é?

—Voy a tener un bebé. A menos que pare esto. _Ahora_ —cerró su mano en un puño—. Hange me dijo que me ayudará, pero tenía que decírtelo primero a ti. Y en serio pienso que esto es lo mejor para todos.

Mike sintió frío, demasiado frío. Encarar a los chismes y a Erwin o…

Él amaba a los niños. Siempre lo había hecho. Y sabía que Nanaba sentía lo mismo que él…

—Pero, ¿no crees que eso sería como si nos deshiciéramos de una valiosa oportunidad, de alguien importante?

Nanaba lo miró, boquiabierta. —¿Crees que podré ser un buen soldado si estoy llevando a otra persona dentro de mi vientre?

—Bueno… Tú, podrías manejar la logística. En el escuadrón de apoyo, por unos meses, quizá… —propuso, dudoso.

No quería verla en peligro, pero deseaba que también pudiera seguir sintiéndose como alguien útil. Eso era importante para ella.

—No. No puedo —las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Nanaba—. No puedo hacer esto. Debería haberme muerto antes de todo esto.

Mike soltó un jadeo. —¡No te atrevas…! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —la rodeó con los brazos: —Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez.

Las lágrimas ahogaron a Nanaba, y ella las dejó ir, apretando con fuerza los ojos. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Tal vez, si dejaba de ver, todo desaparecería…

De pronto, sintió las lágrimas de Mike gotear sobre sus cabellos. —Nana, yo estaré contigo, no importa lo que elijas.

—Pero tú quieres esto… —sollozó.

Mike la empujó suavemente hacia atrás para mirar dentro de sus preciosos ojos, albergados de emociones…

—Yo te quiero _a ti_. Siempre lo he hecho. Incluso antes de aparecer ante ti, con rosas hace un mes. Y si… —su mano descansó sobre su vientre, llenando de calor el cuerpo de Nanaba—. Y si esto es parte de nosotros, también lo quiero.

—Lo lamento… —le contestó, en un susurro.

—Yo debería ser quien se disculpe. Es algo en lo que participan dos, tú me entiendes… —Mike le guiñó el ojo. Y pese a todo, Nanaba pudo sonreírle—. Voy a escabullirme en los suministros de Levi. Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de té. Tú te quedarás aquí esta noche y si lo que quieres es hablar, permanecer recostada, o simplemente dormir, me encargaré de hacer lo necesario con tal de ayudarte.

Ambos se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hablando y encontrando apoyo uno en el otro. Aún así, se despertaron temprano, gracias a los agudos golpes que se oyeron en la puerta de Mike antes del amanecer.

—¡Mierda! —Mike se puso de pie de un salto.

—Mike, soy yo, Hange —musitó una voz a través de la puerta—. Ni siquiera trates de esconderla.

Rodando los ojos, Mike abrió de un tajo y dejó que la loca científica se deslizara al interior.

—Vaya, lucen terrible —comentó. Ambos –Mike al frente y Nanaba sobre su cama– lucían ojos rojos, con profundos círculos purpuras encíma. La tetera sobre el mostrador hizo Hange a sonreír—. Supongo que ustedes fueron los culpables.

—¿Levi se molestó?

—Sí, pero él ignora todo todavía. Se me ocurrió hacer que culpe del robo a Moblit —hizo una mueca—. Quería cerciorarme de que ustedes estuvieran bien.

—Seguimos vivos —le dijo Nanaba.

Mike se reclinó contra el muro. —Gracias por preocuparte, Hange.

—Ni lo menciones —Hange les tendió una pila de notas, sostenida por su mano derecha—. He compilado una lista de medicamentos en caso de que decidieran interrumpirlo —su mano izquierda se estiró también, con más papeles—. Como otra alternativa, también tengo notas con la medicina que necesitarían si decidieran conservarlo y seguir con esto. Y sólo quiero reiterarles que no juzgaré ninguna de sus decisiones.

Nanaba se sintió aliviada. —Gracias, Hange.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. El corazón de Mike se contrajo. Quería suplicarle que eligiera la mano izquierda de Hange, que les permitiera a ambos criar a ese niño, pero entendía que no era dueño de Nanaba. Así que, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, fuerte, como su apoyo.

Nanaba le sonrió, llena de gratitud.

Y su mano tomó las notas en la mano izquierda de Hange.

Exhaló: —Supongo que será mejor que empecemos a preparar la estrategia para decírselo a Erwin.

—Es de Levi de quien tienes que preocuparte —Hange apuntó hacia la tetera, pero ni Mike ni Nanaba lo notaron. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados, indispuestos a detener el fuerte abrazo que ya los unía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erwin Smith no estaba preparado para esto.

Y por _esto_ , se refería a la carta del Dr. Gruber que detallaba la razón por la cual uno de sus más experimentados soldados no podría unirse a la próxima expedición.

Y de todas las irresponsabilidades del mundo, tenía que ser…

No, él no estaba furioso por eso. Cosas así pasaban. Lo que le enfurecía era que precisamente él no se había enterado de que una de entre sus amigos estaba envuelta en un romance con, bien, probablemente algún otro soldado. El amor era muy peligroso, especialmente si existía la posibilidad de que todos ellos podrían morir en cualquier momento. Esa era la razón por la que había renunciado a Marie.

Y cuánto seguía extrañándola.

De repente, Erwin se percató de que la puerta de su oficina se abría.

—Darius. No te esperaba.

—Vine a discutir tu manera de liderar a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Erwin alzó una ceja.

—Los nobles están preocupados ante la falta de progreso —Darius se sentó frente a él.

Erwin cerró discreta y cuidadosamente la carta. —Bueno, si ellos se ocuparan de financiarnos un poco más…

Darius se rio con mofa. —Estoy de acuerdo —frunció el ceño, mirando la misiva—. ¿Una carta del Dr. Gruber?

—Sí —Erwin no dijo más.

—Espero que sepas que ningún soldado enfermo debe enviarse a estas misiones. Eso a los nobles les disgustaría mucho más que el que todos ustedes murieran.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Crees que les molestaría? —Erwin dejó su mano sobre la nota. El comandante en jefe no debía enterarse de algo como _eso_.

—No a ellos, pero a mí sí —Darius sonrió—. ¿Qué estás ocultando esta vez?

—Asuntos personales entre los soldados —respondió—. Nada que se compare a los titanes.

Aunque él habría preferido tener que lidiar con titanes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Es cierto que Nanaba ha sido llamada a la oficina de Erwin? —Hange corrió para encontrar a Mike—. Supongo que hablaste con él, ¿cierto?

Mike la miró fijamente. —No, todavía no.

—Bien, alguien debió hacerlo…

Mike se precipitó hacia la dichosa oficina. _Maldición_. El Dr. Gruber… Nanaba no debería enfrentarlo sola. —¡Erwin!

Erwin alzó la mirada. Nadie más estaba en su oficina.

De pronto, Mike deseó volverse y echarse a correr. _Mierda_. —Yo… Escuché algunas cosas sobre Nanaba.

El rostro de Erwin se mantuvo sin ningún cambio. —¿Qué escuchaste?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Bien, tus evasivas me dicen que ya te has enterado —entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Ella es un invaluable soldado, por lo que esto nos deja sin una experimentada persona para nuestra próxima misión… Yo… Ni siquiera deseo que se quede en el escuadrón de apoyo. No puedo llevar la sangre de un niño sobre mis manos.

 _Así que, en realidad tienes un corazón lleno de nobleza, ¿eh?_

Mike se sintió aliviado.

—Yo… Yo sigo pensando que deberías dejar que ella eligiera si apoya en el escuadrón de apoyo o no. Permítele tomar su propia decisión.

—Me preguntó que es lo que el padre pensaría… —Erwin lo miró fijamente.

Mike comenzó a sudar. —Quizá el padre querría que ella escogiera.

—Tal vez. Supongo que yo no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en esa situación.

—Sonaste demasiado solo.

Erwin ahogó una risa. —Sólo estoy confundo por todo esto. Me sorprendió no haberme dado cuenta. Usualmente soy bueno leyendo a las personas.

—Y eso es lo que te hace tan buen líder —Mike consintió, con la culpa golpeando su corazón.

—Bien, espero que el padre no sea otro soldado, porque eso sería otro gran problema. Aunque, siendo realista, probablemente lo sea. Y yo que pensé que habíamos acabado con este tipo de cosas después del reclutamiento —Erwin sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas los sermones que recibíamos?

Mike rio—: Y a los que Nile nunca hizo caso.

—Eso es, umm, una forma de decirlo… —Erwin meneó la cabeza.

Mike tragó hondo.

Esta vez, Erwin lo miró con suspicacia. —¿Pasa algo malo?

No, no podría haber nada de malo en _eso_ …

—La amo —Mike soltó.

Erwin parpadeó —¿Qué?

Las sombras albergaron el rostro de Mike. —Erwin…

—¿Mike? —Erwin lo observó de lleno—. ¡¿Mike?! Mike… tú… ¿El bebé es tuyo?

Mike sintió que su cara ardía. Se quedó inmóvil, demasiado asustado como para moverse.

Erwin saltó sobre sus pies para acercarse a él. —¿Mike, por qué no me lo dijiste inmediatamente?

—Conozco lo que piensas sobre el romance.

Erwin dejó la vista clavada en el suelo. _Quizás_ … Pero no significaba que tuviera un corazón tan gélido.

—Por favor, dile a Nanaba que vuelva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quieres explicar, por favor, por qué nos llamaste a esta reunión de emergencia? —Levi reclinó la espalda contra su silla.

—¿Esa es tu lista de sospechosos? —Hange se encorvó para mirar—. ¡Sí, lo es! ¿Y por qué yo estoy en primer lugar?

—Porque Dita confirmó la coartada que Moblit tenía —gruñó—. ¿Para qué loco experimento lo necesitabas, Cuatro ojos? —apuntó a Mike—. Oh, y Eld recuerda haberte visto cerca de mis cuarteles. Así que no pienses que estás fuera de mis sospechas todavía, "Grandulón".

Los ojos de Nanaba estuvieron a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas.

 _¿Por qué me esmero en dirigir estas personas?_ Exhausto, Erwin se aclaró la garganta. —No creo que el té deba ser nuestra prioridad, Levi. ¿Podemos arreglar este asunto más tarde?

—Bien.

—De hecho, yo puedo resolverlo, ahora —Nanaba habló rápidamente—. Yo fui quien bebió ese té.

Levi frunció el ceño. —Tú no estabas en mi lista.

—No, de hecho no —respondió tranquilamente.

Mike estaba ahí. Hange estaba ahí. Y Erwin había sido, increíblemente muy amable. Podría hacerlo…

—Estoy embarazada, Levi.

Levi pareció confundido. ¿Por qué nadie estaba diciendo nada?

—¿Eh?

Moblit crispó las cejas. —Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Erwin.

Levi se cruzó de brazos. —Sabías que el té es malo para los bebés, ¿no?

—Ahora lo sé —Nanaba se sonrojó—. Dudo que una taza pueda lastimarlo, a él, o a ella…

—O ninguno de los dos —agregó Hange.

Levi echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. —Así que, ¿todos los sabían excepto yo?

—Así parece —le dijo Hange alegremente.

—Gracias, Cuatro ojos —Levi se encogió de hombros—. Bien… Eso fue inesperado. Como sea, ¿debo esperar una boda en el futuro?

Nanaba le dedicó una tímida mirada a Mike. —Bueno, en realidad, no hemos discutido eso…

—Espera, espera, espera —Levi levantó las manos—. ¡¿Mike?!

Mike tragó hondo, mientras alcanzaba la mano de Nanaba por debajo de la mesa.

—Mike. Mike… —Levi siguió diciendo para sí mismo—. Mike, Mike y Nanaba.

—¿En serio no lo veías venir? —Hange rodó los ojos.

—Sí que vas a tener un niño enorme. Buena suerte, Nanaba —Levi se puso de pie y Hange tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para parar sus carcajadas—. ¿La reunión se termina?

—No. Aún tenemos que revisar algunas políticas y decisiones que tomar para el futuro —respondió Erwin, con gran cansancio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ocho Meses Después**

 **Instalaciones de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Al Sur del Muro Rose.**

Nanaba cayó sobre sus rodillas, con una mano cubriendo su boca y otra sobre su vientre abultado.

—Nosotros… Hemos fallado al intentar descubrir las identidades del Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado, incluso fallamos al tratar de evaluar las fuerzas de combate de nuestro enemigo. Este día es el resultado. Hemos perdido, Mike. La humanidad perdió.

Mike soslayó con la mirada a su esposa. —No. Todavía no. La primera derrota de la humanidad vendrá sólo cuando dejemos de luchar. Mientras sigamos luchando, nosotros no perderemos.

Muy profundo en su interior, él realmente creía en eso. Desde alguna parte, él lo sentía así…

—Oh… —Nanaba sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo dejar que ellos me vean así. Lo que le hemos hecho a la Tropa 104, dudar de ellos, dejarlos indefensos en esta situación, es imperdonable, Mike.

 _Ellos sólo son niños. Como el pequeño Mike o la pequeña Petra, quienquiera que sea…_

—Lo sé —él admitió—. Pero, aun así, tenemos que luchar.

Su mano entrelazó la suya para ayudarle a ponerse sobre sus pies. —Nanaba… No debí haberte traído aquí.

—Tú y yo, ambos sabemos que no tenías control sobre esto. Además, fui yo quien eligió esta misión —retrocedió.

—Mantente con vida… A los dos —deslizó suavemente una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Tú también —desafiando a su desesperación, Nanaba encuadró los hombros y se preparó para encontrarse con la 104 nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su caballo soltó un alarido cuando se precipitó hacia él. Apurado para no ser aplastado, Mike cayó, directo a la mandíbula de un titán.

—¡NO! —gritó cuando mordieron sus piernas. _Nanaba._ Tenía que sobrevivir.

El enorme titán de pelo tan negro capaz de hacer que sus ojos se perdieran entre su cuerpo, se encorvó sobre él. —Espera.

 _Qué demonios…_

Pero el otro titán continuó masticando, alegremente, y Mike pudo ver finalmente dentro de sus ojos, directo, sintiendo toda su ira…

—¿Que no te dije que esperaras? —gruñó, apretando al pequeño titán regordete hasta que sus ojos saltaron fuera de sus cuencas y cayó junto con Mike a tierra.

—Oossh… —el titán hizo una mueca ante los restos y la sangre embarrados en su mano, unos gestos no muy diferentes a los que habría hecho Levi.

Mike sintió que una risa histérica crecía dentro de él.

Sus piernas estaban rotas y llenas de sangre. Ninguna artería había sido cortada, pero no podía moverse.

Porque, sus piernas habían sido la razón para todo eso, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

—¿Cómo le llaman a esa arma? —la bestia hizo un gesto hacia el equipo tridimensional de Mike—. Me refiero a esa que está en tu cintura y te ayuda a volar.

 _Está hablando… Debería hablarle sobre mi familia… No, no_.

Mike estaba alucinando. Tenía que estar alucinando. Él no podía convertirse en un segundo Ilse Langnar.

—¿Huumm? —la bestia gruñó impaciente—. Pensé que hablábamos el mismo idioma. Supongo que estás demasiado asustado como para hablar…

Entonces sonrió… Como si disfrutara de su miedo. —Bien, creo que simplemente lo tomaré y me lo llevaré conmigo.

Su mano ensangrentada levantó su equipo, haciendo que una de las espadas cayera frente a Mike.

—Vaya… Así que también usan espadas. Veo que ya saben que nos ocultamos en la nuca, entonces.

Mike permaneció mudo.

—Bueno, como quieras… —el titán se puso de pie y dejó atrás a un Mike que temblaba y temblaba.

 _Nanaba…_ Su sonrisa. Mike sintió la calidez de sus besos y la sensación de la patadita de su hijito. Los había visto marcharse justo una hora antes y escuchó así sus propias palabras repetidas, devueltas, a él mismo.

 _La derrota de la humanidad vendrá sólo cuando dejemos de luchar…_

Mike aferró su espada.

 _Mientras sigamos luchando, nosotros no perderemos._

—Oh, es cierto… —la bestia resolló, todavía dándole la espalda—. _Ustedes_ , pueden moverse ahora.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ Mike levantó su arma. Él tenía que intentarlo… Tenía que hacer todo, todo lo posible para regresar con Nanaba…

—¡Espera! ¡Detenlos! —le gritó al monstruo gigantesco.

Unos dientes se encajaron en su brazo.

—¡NO!

El titán bestia rio por lo bajo. —Vaya, mira eso. Sí podías hablar.

Mike gritó entonces, gritó por todo por lo cual su vida valía, porque su vida era más jodidamente valiosa que morir ese día. Su vida era mucho más que aquello que ese bastardo le había dicho para burlarse.

Y entonces, escuchó el sonido de una espada cortando el interior de un titan, y de pronto su brazo estuvo libre, sangrando, pero libre, y el titán cayó en el suelo.

—¡Por los muros! —Marco Bodt maldijo, quizá por ser la primera vez en que hacía todo lo posible por cortar las manos de un titán. Mike se precipitó al suelo otra vez.

Uno de los titanes se lanzó contra Marco, pero él otro estaba demasiado interesado en Mike. Fácilmente, el muchacho terminó con su propio agresor, antes de que el más grande pudiera agarrarlo de nuevo.

—Jean… —Marco había estado poco convencido de que su mejor amigo se hubiera unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento después de todo lo ocurrido en Trost. Y ahora, al parecer moriría a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No, él no podía morir. Por Jean, y por Mike, quien tenía que regresar con Nanaba.

Marco se lanzó, cabeza abajo, dentro de la boca del titán, con su espada izada. La hoja traspaso desde la parte posterior de la gran garganta y se deslizó hasta su cuello. Con un gemido, el titán se desplomó en el suelo y Marco emergió, lleno de sangre, vivo.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! —Marco empujó suavemente a Mike por los hombros. Aquellos cortes eran profundos, sumado a su pierna que estaba rota.

Y el Titán bestia aún estaba cerca.

Marco luchó contra sus propias oleadas de pánico y arrastró a Mike hasta el interior de su carreta. —Se pondrá bien…

—¿Por qué no te marchaste con los motros…? Yo… es decir… Con los otros —susurró Mike.

—Gelgar me envió tras de usted. Y porque yo quería hacerlo —tartamudeó—. Y, y porque no quiero que nadie muera —echó un vistazo fuera de la ventana—. Creo que estamos a salvo, por el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nanaba se escapó del brazo de un titan, en su posición, en el Castillo de Utgard. No había escuchado nada de Mike en horas… Probablemente estaba muerto.

 _Pero no voy a dejar de luchar. No por ellos. No por él. No por ti._ Eliminó del camino a un titán, tan rápido como pudo. —¡Gelgar!

—Nanaba, en serio que me sentiría mejor si fueras y ayudaras a esos chicos.

—Quieres mantenerme lejos de la pelea… Imposible —retrocedió, presionando su adolorida espalda contra el muro de la torre.

—Así es. ¡Tú haces que me den más ganas de beber! —Gelgar suspiró—. Parece que me estoy quedando sin gas, ¿y tú?

Nanaba resopló. —Estoy igual…

—Por favor, regresa allá con esos chicos…

De pronto, un titan echó abajo la torre, golpeando a Nanaba de regreso al interior y a Gelgar directo a las manos voraces de los titanes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después…**

—Puja, Nanaba.

El Dr. Gruber era, probablemente, la única persona en calma dentro del cuarto de hospital.

Nanaba no se podía creer que realmente estuviera dando a luz… Incluso había resultado ilesa de todo. Si acaso Ymir no se hubiera transformado en un titan…

Estaría agradecida con ella para siempre, sin importar de cuál lado estuviera.

—Calma, calma… —una agotada Hange apretaba sus manos, igual que Mike solía hacerlo, pero sin la misma fuerza…

Nanaba ahogó un gemido cuando las contracciones recomenzaron. Deseaba tanto que su hijo, el hijo de Mike, se quedara seguro dentro de ella para siempre.

—Vamos, tú puedes —Hange no había dormido en horas. Entre la mala condición de Erwin y la labor de parto de Nanaba que se había extendido los últimos dos días… Sin mencionar el misterio en la Aldea de Ragako.

—Ayuda… me —Nanaba sollozó.

—Eso hago, Nanaba —Hange contuvo sus propias lágrimas. Nadie había visto a Mike o a Marco desde aquel día, y tanto ella como Nanaba eran conscientes de que debían esperar lo peor.

—Sigue pujando… —pidió el Dr. Gruber.

Nanaba soltó un alarido y finalmente sintió el desliz que se escapaba desde su interior.

—Está aquí… Ella está aquí —el Dr. Gruber sostuvo al bebé envuelto en sangre que lloraba. Y de pronto, Nanaba estaba riendo y llorando de la misma manera que su hijita.

—Resiste… —Hange se puso sobre sus pies y tomó a la pequeña—. "Petra", ¿verdad?

Nanaba hipeó, entre sollozos. —¿Pe-Petra? Por favor, déjame verla…

—Claro, claro —Hange asintió en dirección al Dr. Gruber—: Me quedaré con ella.

Sólo cuando Nanaba pudo conciliar el sueño, muchas horas después, con su pequeña acunada entre sus brazos, Hange se escabulló fuera, dispuesta a tomar unos momentos para ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nanaba. Nanaba, despierta…

Sus pestañas se sacudieron brevemente antes de abrirse. La pequeña Petra estaba llorando, y Nanaba de pronto sintió pena de que aquel no fuera un niño al que pudiera llamar "Mike".

—¿Oh, qué pasa, Petra?

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos cuando encontró al hombre herido que yacía entre Moblit y Marco Bodt.

—No…

—Nana… —auxiliado por Moblit y Marco, Mike consiguió llegar a su lado—. Nana, lamento tanto no haber estado aquí.

—Calla, calla… —entre respiraciones inconstantes, pudo sentarse. Aferró su brazo—. ¿Quieres conocer a Petra?

El rostro de Mike se derritió de ternura ante su pequeña, muy pequeña hija. Su hija. La hija de Nanaba. Un nuevo ser humano.

—La humanidad está llena de magia… Tal como tú.

Presionó sus labios contra su cabeza, ignorando por completo el dolor en sus piernas rotas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mike cojeó en su camino en el hospital, hacia la habitación de Erwin.

—¿Aún está inconsciente?

—Sí. Perdió demasiada sangre —Levi cerró los puños—. Les haré pagar muy caro ese brazo…

—Ambos lo haremos.

—¿Y Nanaba?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mike. —¿Quieres verla?

—Supongo…

—Hange nos mantiene en la mira, tanto como a su laboratorio.

—Típico en la Cuatro ojos.

—¡Levi! —la voz de Nanaba salió fuera de la cama donde descansaba con un pequeño, muy pequeño, bebé entre sus brazos.

—Mira eso, Levi, finalmente hay alguien de tu tamaño —Hange le sonrió burlona.

—Cierra la maldita boca.

—¡Hey! Nada de lenguaje vulgar cerca de mi bebé —Nanaba apretó aún más a Petra cerca de ella.

Mike echó una suave risa. —Bien… Lo intentaremos.

—Deberíamos dejar que Levi la sostenga —Hange arqueó las cejas.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué? No…

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí… —Mike haló de él, acercándolo a la cama—. Y recuerda, estoy malherido. Así que no me obligues a pelear.

—¡Qué corazón tan cruento! —bromeó Nanaba, levantando a Petra.

De muy mala gana, Levi sostuvo a la criatura. Era tan pequeña que incluso alguien como él pudo sentirse cómodo.

Mike rio y apretó entre sus dedos la mano de Nanaba. Despertar sólo para encontrarse con que su mejor amigo estaba gravemente herido, con el hecho de que tres de los chicos a los que él había resguardado eran titanes –dos eran traidores y la otra era responsable de haber salvado a su esposa–, sin mencionar que ella había tenido que dar a luz aun cuando estaba malherida también, había sido el segundo peor momento en toda su vida.

¿Habían estado equivocados, trayendo un bebé a un mundo albergado por tanta violencia? Mike miró a su preciosa hijita y supo que no se arrepentía de nada.

Su boca descansó sobre la rubia cabellera de Nanaba, motivándola a estirarse y encontrarse con sus labios. Justo como había hecho en aquella mañana, cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada.

Hange soltó una risita y Nanaba enrojeció. Sin Hange a su lado durante su trabajo de parto, estaba segura de que no lo habría conseguido.

—Oigan… ¿Y qué tal si me escupe encima? —Levi alzó la voz con preocupación.

Y sin embargo, contemplando la naricita perfecta de Petra, sus pacíficos parpados y su sedoso cabellito rubio –incluso con la idea de que Erwin había perdido un brazo, que había traidores en la Legión de Reconocimiento y un misterioso y recién descubierto poder en el titán de Eren Jaeger–, Levi pudo sentir que la esperanza amanecía gentilmente sobre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

A **mercyandmagic** por escribir tan hermoso fanfic y permitirme, además, traducirlo. Espero hacerle al menos un poco de justicia a tu trabajo.

A mi hermana, por leer varias veces en voz alta y así ayudarme a encontrar una mejor construcción en la redacción de este fic.

¿Y qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? Estaré feliz de hacérselos llegar a mercyandmagic.

Si quieren leer el fic en su idioma original, vayan a su perfil y búsquenlo con el nombre de "The Tomorrow".

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
